


The Servants

by GhostDetective



Category: Downton Abbey, Westworld (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Westworld Fusion, Artificial Intelligence, Class Commentary, Compliance, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Robot Uprising, Romance, Science Fiction, historical setting, theme park
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: "Welcome to Downton Abbey, a world of Edwardian elegance and style and a triumph of Artificial Intelligence, where you can live the life of the English nobility. Our AI Servants will attend to your needs, leaving you free to enjoy our 5’000 acre estate."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I have been working on since Christmas 2016 and started writing earlier this year, I took a bit of a break from this to write Unforeseen Circumstances, but I'm back on it now. No idea how often it will be updated, but I've written the first two and a half chapters. As ever, I hope you enjoy it.

Matthew Crawley was running late. He sprinted through the busy atrium, darting between crowds of people arriving for the weekend. Over the buzzing of the arrivals, the welcome screen greeted them with the announcement: 

“Welcome to Downton Abbey, a world of Edwardian elegance and style and a triumph of Artificial Intelligence, where you can live the life of the English nobility. Our AI Servants will attend to your needs, leaving you free to enjoy our 5’000 acre estate.” 

A montage flashed across the screen, accompanied by soft piano and violin music, images of opulent rooms and ornate gardens, of regal guests and smartly-dressed Servants. Matthew paused for a moment, to watch with pride as the world he had created was brought vividly to life. On the screen, he saw Mr Carson barking orders at the assembled Servants, Mrs Hughes doing her rounds with her keys and then he saw him. Thomas…

The clock chimed 9am and jolted Matthew out of his revery.  
“Oh shit!” He ran towards his office and, by some miracle, he arrived only five minutes late. 

“Had a late one, have we?” Dr Clarkson’s amused voice greeted Matthew as he reached his desk. Matthew muttered an embarrassed ‘good morning.’ They had shared an office for the past three years, mainly for practical reasons, Matthew designed the Servants and Dr Clarkson engineered their construction.  
“I’ve wiped the Servants’ memories from last night,” Dr Clarkson continued, “although I’ve left some of Anna, Jane and Thomas’ memories as they had company.”  
Matthew stilled, his mouth had gone dry. He cleared his throat.  
“Did it… Did it run smoothly?”  
“There were no problems. All ready for a new day.” 

*** *** *** 

Thomas carried a tray to the breakfast table, bending down slightly to serve the guests. As he reached Philip, he smiled at the leer Philip gave him. Wordlessly, he bent down and offered him the tray. Philip leaned in close and whispered.  
“I’m surprised you can still walk after last night.” He glanced around the table at the other guests, none of them seemed to have heard, so he continued, “meet me in my room after breakfast.” He gave Thomas’ bottom a quick pat, before turning to his neighbour and engaging them in conversation. 

Thomas glanced over at Mr Carson, who had, thankfully, not not caught the exchange between him and Philip, and carried on serving breakfast. Only when the guests left did he steal another glance at Philip, who winked at Thomas as he passed by. 

After his visit to Philip’s room, Thomas left for the Servants’ Hall, stopping outside to check his appearance. O’Brien eyed him suspiciously as he entered.  
“Ah, Mr Barrow, decided to grace us with your presence, I see.” Mr Carson growled as Thomas took his place at the table.  
“There’s still some breakfast if you want it.” Mrs Hughes said more gently, with a smile.  
“Mr Foyle, Mr Blake and Mr Crowborough will be leaving shortly to go riding with Miss Lane Fox, Miss Allsopp and Miss Acland, see to it that they have everything they need.” With that, Mr Carson stood up and left the room, dismissing the Servants. Anna went upstairs to attend to Miss Mabel Lane Fox, Bates to Mr Anthony Foyle, Gwen and Jane left to clean the upstairs rooms, Mrs Patmore, Daisy and Ivy went back to the kitchens with Alfred and Mrs Hughes left to check the wine store, leaving Thomas and O’Brien at the table.  
“What were all that about?” O’Brien didn’t look up from her sewing.  
“Philip… Mr Crowborough needed assistance with his wardrobe.”  
“That all he needed ‘assistance’ with?” O’Brien’s gaze met Thomas’ and he smirked.  
“Well, you know what they say, if you want to get a *head*…”  
O’Brien’s eyes widened for a moment, but she regained her composure before Mr Carson re-entered the Servants’ Hall. He glowered at the pair of them and they took this as their cue to return to work. 

*** *** *** 

Matthew watched the screens as the stag and hen party rode out into the bright, sunny morning, his knuckles clenched white on the desk. Seeing that smarmy git with his hands all over Thomas made his blood boil. He barely noticed Dr Clarkson coming back into the office, carrying a binder.  
“Cheer up, it might never happen.” He quipped.  
Matthew scowled into his coffee. Dr Clarkson opened the binder.  
“We have check-ups to do on a few of the Servants this evening.” He checked the list.”Sarah O’Brien and Thomas Barrow are both due to be updated. Matthew perked up a bit at the mention of Thomas’ name. Dr Clarkson gave Matthew and amused smile. “I know he’s your special favourite.” Matthew his his face behind his laptop. 

Thomas had been the first character he had created on the Downton Abbey staff. Thomas was Matthew’s ideal man, tall, dark and handsome, with silvery grey eyes and pale, almost translucent skin. He was fond of all of his creations, but Thomas was his favourite. 

Dr Clarkson sat down next to him and they watched the screens. So far, slimy guests aside, everything was going well. 

*** *** *** 

“Daisy! Get that gravy on before I grow old and die!” Mrs Patmore’s voice carried loudly across the small Kitchen. Daisy scurried towards the stove, glaring at Ivy, who was standing in the doorway, flirting with Alfred. “And Ivy, if it’s not inconvenient, the vegetables are almost done!” Ivy jumped and busied herself with the vegetables. Daisy smugly retuned to the gravy. 

The other Servants milled around the Servants’ Hall. Anna and Bates held hands on the table.  
“Miss Mabel is so looking forward to the wedding.” Anna stroked her husbands’ hand with her thumb, smiling wistfully.  
“Love’s young dream.” Bates beamed at his wife, his eyes crinkling. “Mr Foyle is already planning to remodel one of his rooms into a nursery.” Anna’s smile faltered, Bates squeezed her hand, “and soon, so will we.” Anna squeezed back, with a hopeful smile. 

The bell for Bedroom Number 2 rang.  
“That will be Miss Mabel.” Anna got up to answer it. Mr Carson entered the Servants’ Hall, carrying a bottle of wine as the bell for Bedroom Number 5 rang. Thomas sprang out of his chair, Mr Carson frowned, surprised by his enthusiasm.  
“That will be Mr Crowborough.” Thomas shared a look with O’Brien as he passed her, her face impassive, but her gaze calculating. 

Thomas knocked on Philip’s door, his heart racing, without missing a beat, Philip’s drawling voice answered for him to come in. Thomas had barely crossed the threshold when he felt Philip’s arms around him. He closed the door awkwardly, his lover’s lips tracing his jawline, fingers unbuttoning his livery. Philip’s voice growled into his ear.  
“What are you playing at, Thomas? Are you trying to drive me mad?” He pressed their bodies together his excitement already obvious. He dragged Thomas towards the bed and they fell onto it, Philip’s tongue delved into Thomas’ mouth, Thomas ardently reciprocated. 

*** *** *** 

Matthew glared daggers at the monitor. All of the rooms had CCTV installed, strictly for security and monitoring purposes, of course. The guests were informed, it was there to ensure the safety of both the guests and the Servants, but it wasn’t Downton Abbey’s fault if the guests didn’t read that far into the small print. Matthew mostly ignored it, but he was always compelled to follow Thomas when he moved around the house. He switched it off in disgust, his stomach churning. 

There was a knock at the door and without waiting for an answer, his mother burst in.  
“Only me.” She smiled brightly. “I got here about 20 minutes ago, the others should be arriving tomorrow morning, I’ve just been speaking to Dr Clarkson, I’m so pleased he’s looking after you…”  
“Hello, Mother.” Matthew murmured, still gazing into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. 
> 
> This chapter, and a few elements of the story, took longer to re-work than I had anticipated, a few scenes needed to be added and the pre-dinner scene just would not be written, but we got there in the end and I'm reasonably happy with it. :) Matthew takes a bit of a back seat in this chapter as I introduce more of the cast, but he's still watching over proceedings. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

By the time Matthew got back to his cramped office, Dr Clarkson had started running through diagnostics with Sarah O’Brien. She sat in front of him, staring into the space between their desks.  
“Very good, Sarah, we’ll pause there.” Dr Clarkson looked up to greet Matthew as he took his seat. O’Brien didn’t acknowledge him.  
“How was dinner?” He enquired.  
“Mother was on form.” Matthew replied.  
“Ah yes, the lovely Isobel.” Dr Clarkson’s sideways smile prompted Matthew to chuckle.  
“I barely managed to get a sentence in, she can be very… Well, you know her.”  
“I certainly do, but she’s trying to look after you, this job can be very… Immersive. It’s easy to lose yourself in it.” they paused for a moment. 

“Right, that will be all, Sarah, you can go back to Downton now.” Dr Clarkson dismissed O’Brien with a wave. She stood up and said.  
“Thank you, Dr Clarkson.” Before turning to leave.  
“Will you do the honours?” Dr Clarkson’s wry smile returned. Matthew cleared his throat.  
“Thomas, would you come in, please?” 

Thomas entered the room and time seemed to stop, apart from Matthew’s heart, which thumped loudly in his chest. Thomas stood just inside the doorway, waiting to be asked to sit down.  
“You can sit down if you like.” Matthew offered.  
“Thank you, Mr Crawley.” Thomas took a seat in front of Matthew and Dr Clarkson. Dr Clarkson examined his regular functions, responses, processing and overall condition, while Matthew spoke to him. “So, Thomas, tell me about Downton Abbey, what role do you perform there?” 

Thomas’ face turned towards Matthew. The Servants were all put under compliance setting when they came in for check ups, it made it easier to run checks on them and smoothed interactions with staff. Not that they were in any danger from the Servants, they were programmed not to attack staff, but the compliance setting made them more manageable. Their memories were wiped immediately afterwards.  
“I’m First Footman at Downton Abbey, but I also perform Valet duties when required.” Matthew had a brief vision of earlier that evening, but forced it out of his mind.  
“And have you ever questioned that reality?” Matthew always winced internally at this question. Thomas’ face remained blank.  
“No.”  
“Well, everything seems to be in order.” Dr Clarkson straightened up and returned to the desk. “You may go back to Downton.”  
“Thank you, Dr Clarkson, Mr Crawley.” Thomas stood and left the room. Matthew wished that he could have stayed for longer. 

Matthew turned to Dr Clarkson.  
“I hate asking that question.” He sighed.  
“But we have to ask it.” Dr Clarkson replied. “Keeps the peasants from revolting.” 

Matthew nodded, his mind beginning to drift back to Thomas. 

*** *** *** 

Thomas lay in bed, his breathing even and his eyes darting rapidly left and right as he slept. 

He stood in line in front of the house with the other Servants, waiting to greet their new guests. The car pulled up in the gravel driveway and came to a halt in front of them. The door was opened and a very handsome man with golden hair stepped out. 

Thomas woke with a gasp. Next to him, Philip stirred, he put his arm around Thomas and pulled him closer. Thomas turned in Philip’s arms and tried to settle. This wan’t the first time he’d had this dream. He tried to recall the face of the man he’d seen, but he was already fading. It was probably one of the guests, Thomas reasoned, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that it was something else, something important. The sound of approaching footsteps left him no time too dwell on it, he leapt out of bed and scrambled to get dressed before any of the Servants downstairs had time to miss him. 

Thomas made it downstairs in time for breakfast, pausing only to sort his hair out and make his livery presentable. When he arrived in the Servants’ Hall, only O’Brien seemed suspicious. They exchanged looks, Thomas feigned innocence and took his place at the table. Mr Carson glared at him, but there was nothing unusual about that and he quickly returned to his breakfast. Thomas breathed a sigh of relief. 

*** *** *** 

Matthew arrived on time that morning, setting himself up at his desk and having a bucket-sized mug of tea, all before 9am. He was a bit on-edge. His family were due to arrive today. He knew them very well, they spent Christmases together, but he couldn’t help but be nervous about their seeing Downton Abbey for the first time. 

Dr Clarkson came into his office, noticing Matthew’s demeanour, he smiled sympathetically.  
“Good morning, Matthew.” Matthew didn’t look up.  
“Morning, Dr Clarkson.”  
“I’ll update the Servants for the new arrivals. Your family will be fine.”  
Matthew nodded, this was standard procedure, when any one group of guests left or arrived, the Servants’ memories were wiped and the new guests uploaded into the servants’ memories.  
“Who have we assigned to the new guests?” He asked. Dr Clarkson looked at his file.  
“We have two parties arriving today, there’s your family, they’ve just arrived, they’re being fitted in costume now. They’ll be on the 10:05 to Downton Station. I’ve assigned O’Brien to Violet, Jane to Cora, Bates to Robert and Anna to Mary, Edith and Sybil declined a Lady’s Maid, the rest of the staff will be as normal.” Matthew nodded absently, barely taking the information in.  
“And what about the other party?”  
“That would be a Lieutenant Courtenay.” Dr Clarkson replied. “He requirers special assistance. He’s blind.”  
“Who have you given to provide this assistance?” Matthew enquired, already knowing the answer, his heart sinking.  
“I thought I’d give him Thomas.” Dr Clarkson responded. Matthew answered with a curt nod, his jaw set. 

*** *** *** 

The stag and hen party set out at 10am to go hunting. Philip joining them after a quick fumble with Thomas. As they rode away on the estate horses, Philip turned and blew a kiss at him.  
“He looks happy about something.” O’Brien spoke from behind Thomas. He turned to look at her casually.  
“Mr Crowborough is a big fan of riding.” Thomas replied, smirking. O’Brien narrowed her eyes, her lips pursed.  
“Well don’t be letting him take advantage, you were nearly caught out at breakfast.”  
“Mr Carson always looks at me like that.” Thomas grumbled.  
“It were Mrs Hughes that noticed.”  
Thomas’ heart sank. Not because Mrs Hughes was ever horrible to him, but because he had thought he’d got away with it.  
“I didn’t realise she knew.”  
“Like I say, don’t be letting him take advantage, it would be your job on the line. His lot can do what they like to us, but we’re the ones who pay the price.” She took a drag on her cigarette bitterly. Thomas mirrored her. 

*** *** *** 

A cloud of steam billowed out of the chimney of the train as it pulled into Downton Station. Robert stood up and peered out of the window.  
“I say, it’s very good, the station looks like a real one.”  
“That is the general idea of it.” Mary rolled her eyes at her father’s remark. Her partner, Henry, sat next to her, reading the guide book.  
“Well I agree with Papa, it looks very fun.” Edith backed him up.  
“There’s no need to be so obsequious.” Mary snapped back.  
“Really, girls, we’re supposed to be here to support Matthew.” Cora intervened before Edith could retort. Henry took Mary’s hand.  
“I’m sure it will be great fun.” He soothed.  
“Mama, do the Servants have free will?” Sybil asked, her eyes full of concern.  
“I don’t think so, Sybil.” Cora replied with a look to Robert.  
“No, Sybil, they were made to serve us and make our stay enjoyable.” Robert answered with what he clearly thought was a reassuring smile.  
“I don’t know how they control them, how can they be sure they won’t rise up?” Violet asked. Robert gave her a look that said ‘not helpful, mother,’ which Violet ignored. 

The carriage opened and the Crawleys alighted. There were two people on the platform, one in a smart uniform, the other was in period dress, save for a white stick.  
“Mr and Mrs Crawley?” The man in uniform asked.  
“That’s us.” Robert answered.  
“I suppose you’re about to beam us up?” Violet quipped.  
“My name is Branson and I’ll be driving you to Downton Abbey.” He turned to the other man. Right this way, Lieutenant Courtenay.” He took his arm and led him to the car. The Crawleys followed. 

Once Lieutenant Courtenay was settled, they climbed in, Sybil sitting next to him, she turned in his direction.  
“Hello, Lieutenant Courtenay, I’m Sybil.”  
“Hello, Sybil, please call me Edward.” He replied, offering his hand, she took it.  
“What brings you to Downton, Edward?” Cora asked.  
“My mother suggested that I go on a holiday. I left the forces in April when I went blind. I haven’t been out much since. She suggested this place because of the Servants’ unique programming, she thought that they’d be able to give one to one assistance. I think she just wanted me to get out of the house.” He laughed humourlessly, then changed the subject. “Are you on holiday?”  
“Our cousin, Matthew works in character development department here.” Edith supplied. “He invited us here to see what he’s created. We’ve never been before.” Mary looked like she was about to say something cutting, but decided against it. In stead, she put her gloved hand on Henry’s arm. 

“We’re now approaching Downton Abbey,” Branson announced and the Crawleys looked ahead.  
“Good lord, it’s vast!” Exclaimed Robert.  
“The estate offers a range of activities, including clay pigeon shooting, horse riding, trail hunting and a circular walk that takes in all five of the follies.” Henry read excitedly. “Downton Village is only a short drive away and offers a chance to explore a working Edwardian village.”  
“Matthew’s done very well to organise all of this.” Cora mused. “Such an imagination.”  
“It’s a pity he couldn’t imagine the car being a bit faster.” Violet jibed. 

*** *** *** 

The Servants lined up in the gravel drive in front of the house to welcome the new arrivals to Downton Abbey. Thomas stood next to O’Brien, as they often did, waiting for their charges. 

The car pulled up in front of them, and not a moment too soon, Thomas thought, it looked like the heavens were about to open. Branson got out of the driver’s side and opened the door, he held out his arm and helped a man with a stick to climb out. He was quite an attractive man, Thomas admired him as he stood in front of him. Branson then proceeded to help a young, dark haired lady out of the car, their eyes locked and she thanked him. ‘Looks like the chauffeur’s got an admirer,’ Thomas thought to himself. 

The rest of the group alighted, but the only person that held Thomas’ attention was the handsome man with the cane. He was still watching him when Mr Carson spoke.  
“Thomas, take Lieutenant Courtenay’s belongings and show him to his room.”  
“Yes, Mr Carson.” Thomas collected Lieutenant Courtenay’s bag in one hand and took his arm in the other.  
“Right this way, Lieutenant Courtenay.”  
“Please, call me Edward.” Thomas was taken aback by the level of informality, but he accepted it nonetheless.  
“You’re in Room Six, Edward.” Thomas amended. 

Edward’s room was only a short walk away from the Dining Room, on the ground floor and once inside, Thomas set his bag down on the green carpeted floor.  
“Would you like me to unpack for you, Edward?”  
“That won’t be necessary, thank you.” Edward paused. “I never caught your name.”  
“It’s Thomas.” He answered, pleased that Edward had taken an interest in him.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Thomas.” Edward smiled.  
“If you need anything at all, just ring the bell pull beside the bed and I’ll come to assist you.”  
“Thank you, Thomas.” the fait smile on Edward’s handsome face made Thomas involuntarily grin back.  
“My pleasure, Edward.” Thomas turned and left the room, thinking that helping Edward might actually be quite enjoyable. 

*** *** *** 

Matthew watched the events unfolding on the monitor, Edward already had one up on Philip, Philip’s belongings had barely touched the floor, before he was all over Thomas. Matthew pursed his lips, thoughtfully, maybe Edward wouldn’t be quite so bad. However, he would reserve judgement, for now, at least. 

*** *** *** 

Edward had asked Thomas to show him around the estate, so Thomas had offered Edward his arm and taken him on a tour of Downton Abbey. He steered Edward into one of the rooms.  
“This is the Dining Room.” He explained.  
“What colour are the walls?” Edward asked, trying to get his bearings.  
“They’re a light yellow.” Thomas replied. Edward nodded.  
“Can I touch the furniture?”  
“Of course.” Edward let go of Thomas’ arm and reached out to feel the chair in front of him.  
“It’s very detailed.” He remarked. “I can feel the patterns on the back.”  
He moved on to the table.  
“The table feels smooth, very glossy.”  
“It should be, Alfred and I spent yesterday polishing it.”  
“What did you use?” Edward asked, interestedly.  
“Bees wax mostly.” Thomas replied. Edward nodded.  
“Where shall we go next?”  
“The Drawling Room is next door.”  
“Very well.” 

Edward took Thomas’ arm and Thomas led them into the next room  
“This room feels smaller.” Edward observed. “There’s less of an echo in here.”  
“Yes, it’s a bit smaller.” Thomas answered. “This is where you’ll be brought after dinner, after a drink with the other men, of course.”  
“Is it always this regimented?” Edward wondered aloud.  
“Some men enjoy the company of other men.” Thomas replied. Edward laughed.  
“Yes, I suppose so.” He took Thomas’ other hand. “Where to now?”  
“Guests often take tea in the Library.” Thomas replied.  
“Lead on.” 

Thomas guided him into the Library. Now that the ice had been broken, Edward seemed more confident, he wasn’t clinging onto Thomas for dear life anymore, his touch seemed more relaxed.  
“Here we are.” Thomas announced, when they reached the Library.  
“Oh yes, I can tell that this is the Library.” Edward replied. “I can smell the books. I’ve always loved the smell of books.” A sudden sadness took him. “I miss reading, I never realised just how much I loved books until I couldn’t enjoy them anymore. I am learning Braille, but I do miss the freedom of not having to translate everything before I can picture it.”  
“You’ll get used to it.” Thomas reassured him. “It’s like learning any new language, it will take time, but you will be able to read it just as well.”  
“I suppose so.” Edward sighed. Thomas decided to show him somewhere else.  
“Would you like to see the gardens?” He asked. Edward’s face brightened.  
“Yes, that would be lovely.” 

Thomas led him out of the house and into the fresh air. 

Once outside, Thomas led Edward in the direction of the gardens, when he saw the hunting party returning.  
“Thomas, there you are!” Philip made his way over “Couldn’t draw me a bath could you? Oh and make sure you’re in it when I get there.” He squeezed Thomas’ backside and winked before going inside. Beside Thomas, Edward frowned. 

*** *** *** 

Sybil returned to change for dinner following the afternoon’s activities, they had been attempting to get their bearings after lunch and, after insisting that he knew where they were going, Robert had proceeded to get them all hopelessly lost. In the end, Mary had saved the day taking the map away from their father and getting them back to Downton Abbey in under 10 minutes; Robert muttering that they hadn’t been that far away after all. On the way back, they had met another group of guests returning from a hunting expedition. They would be joining them for dinner shortly. 

Sybil entered her room to find one of the maids dusting near the bed. The maid jumped and collected her things.  
“Wait.” Sybil called. The maid seemed to tense. “What’s your name?”  
“Gwen, M’lady.” She replied.  
“Gwen,” Sybil smiled kindly, “what’s it like to work here?”  
Gwen seemed confused, but answered tentatively.  
“It’s a good job, M’lady.”  
“But are you happy here?” Sybil pressed her. Gwen hesitated before replying.  
“Yes, M’lady.” Sybil nodded, thoughtfully. This was apparently all the answer she was going to get at this stage, so she decided against questioning her further. Gwen shifted uncomfortably.  
“Thank you, Gwen, I won’t keep you any longer.”  
“Thank you, M’lady.” Gwen turned and left the room. Sybil sat down and mulled over Gwen’s reply, did Servants have hopes and dreams, like people did? She thought of Branson and the look that had passed between them. Did he dream of a different life? 

*** *** *** 

Thomas rested his head on Philip’s shoulder as the water cooled.  
“I really have to go now.” Thomas sighed. He made to get up, but Philip moaned and clung on to him tighter.  
“I wish you didn’t have to.” Thomas laughed.  
“I have to get ready to serve dinner.” He replied. Reluctantly, Philip loosened his grip enough to let Thomas get out of the bath. Philip watched him as he walked across the room to collect his livery.  
“Mmm… Could you serve dinner like that?” Philip leered at him.  
“I’m not sure Mr Carson would be too impressed.” Thomas smirked.  
“You could wear a little apron.” Philip suggested. Thomas bent down to pick up his uniform.  
“Don’t make me come over there.” Philip growled. Thomas wiggled his bottom and straightened up. Philip got out of the water and strode towards him, leaning to kiss his neck.  
“You will come back to my room tonight, won’t you?” He purred.  
“Of course.” Thomas turned his head and kissed Philip.  
“Good.” Philip smacked Thomas’ backside and wrapped a towel around his waist, leaving Thomas to dress and make his way down to the Servants’ Hall. 

*** *** *** 

The Servants milled around the Servants’ Hall ahead of dinner. Anna and O’Brien sewing, Bates watching Anna, Thomas reading the paper and Daisy stoking the fire.  
“Miss Mary was telling me that her son, George will be starting school in September. She’s so proud of him. She said that was how she’d met Mr Henry, he’s a teacher at the school.” Anna smiled, Bates returned it.  
“Mr Crawley said that he didn’t like Henry at first, but he seemed to have warmed to him over the past few months.” He replied.  
“Lieutenant Courtenay seems nice.” Daisy piped up from the fireplace. “How do you suppose he gets on? Does his wife help him?”  
“I don’t think he’s married, Daisy.” Anna answered gently.  
“Oh.” Daisy replied thoughtfully. “Is Mr Crowborough married?”  
“I think you’re wasting your time there, Daisy.” O’Brien answered, not looking up from her sewing.  
“What do you mean?” Daisy asked, frowning slightly. Thomas opened his mouth to make a comment, when the bell for Bedroom Number Six rang.  
“That will be Lieutenant Courtenay.” He got out of his chair and went to answer it. 

Thomas knocked on the door and waited for Edward to ask him inside.  
“Come in.” Thomas opened the door and found Edward standing in front of the bed, with his clothes laid out on it.  
“Hello, Edward.” Thomas announced himself as he closed the door behind him.  
“Thomas.” Edward’s mouth quirked in a smile. “I was rather hoping that you would help me to change into something suitable for dinner.”  
“Of course.” Thomas moved past Edward and studied the clothes on his bed. He picked the dinner jacket and black trousers up and a white shirt, he selected a white tie and hung up the rest, before picking out a set of cufflinks that would finish the look off.  
“Here you go, these will be perfect.” Edward nodded and unbuttoned his shirt. “Let me do that.” Thomas stood in front of Edward and took charge.  
“Thank you.” 

Thomas slid the braces off of Edward’s shoulders and unbuttoned his shirt. Edward said nothing as Thomas’ hands moved down his chest, the fabric of Edward’s shirt gliding over his pale skin. A delicate blush crept across Edward’s face as Thomas touched him, as if embarrassed by the contact or by his wiry, yet attractive frame.  
“Are you alright?” Thomas asked.  
“Y-yes. Sorry, I’m being silly.” Edward turned his face away.  
“Don’t apologise.” Thomas laid his hand against Edward’s cheek, Edward seemed taken aback, but didn’t pull away. Finally, Edward spoke.  
“I wish I could see you.”  
Thomas smiled.  
“I’m afraid I can’t help you with that, but I will help you in any other way I can, alright?”  
Edward nodded. Thomas helped him into his dress shirt and did up the buttons. He then made to unbutton Edward’s trousers and Edward sucked in a breath. Thomas glanced up at Edward’s face, Edward nodded and Thomas continued. He removed Edward’s trousers and brought his smart ones over.  
“You might want to sit down.”  
“Right. Of course.”  
Edward allowed Thomas to sit him down on the bed. Thomas guided Edward’s legs in and told him to stand up, pulling his trousers up, before buttoning them. Edward coughed nervously. Thomas picked up the white tie and stood behind Edward, using his reflection to guide him as he tied his tie. Thomas’ breath ghosted across Edward’s cheek. Edward closed his eyes.  
“Very handsome.” Thomas smiled as his finished. Edward turned to face Thomas, looking like he wanted to say something, but deciding against it. He cleared his throat.  
“Thank you.”  
“My pleasure. Are you ready?” Edward nodded. Thomas took Edward’s arm and passed him his stick, then, together, they left to go down to dinner. 

*** *** *** 

On the monitor, Matthew watched them go. 

He wanted to hate Edward, he really did, but with his politeness and his gentle manner, he found that he couldn’t. He just seemed like a very sweet man. The experience of another person dressing and undressing him was clearly as alien and strange to Edward as it would be to Matthew. Edward was a proud man, a soldier, it must be difficult for him to have to rely on another person for these things. The trust that he had to place in them. Yet Edward had seemed more self-conscious than wounded by it. He also had not tried to take advantage of Thomas during this time, so he had Matthew’s respect for that too. Yes, he thought, as Thomas and Edward arrived at the Library, he could grow to like Edward. 

*** *** *** 

The guests milled around in the Drawing Room ahead of dinner. Sybil looked over to where Lieutenant Courtenay stood, on his own by the window, not talking to anyone and clutching his stick nervously. She went over to him.  
“Lieutenant Courtenay, are you alright?” Edward jumped, but relaxed when he recognised her voice.  
“Hello, Sybil.” He smiled shyly. “Yes, I’m fine, well, as fine as I can be, I don’t know anyone here, so I feel a little out of place.” Edward blathered.  
“You can sit next to me if you’d like.” Sybil offered.  
“Thank you, that’s very kind of you.” Edward seemed to relax. “Have you seen Thomas?” He asked, fidgeting with his stick.  
“I think he is serving another guest at the moment.  
An obnoxiously loud laugh caught their attention. The guest Thomas was serving was behind it.  
“I’m glad we have Thomas here to make the place look nice. Isn’t he gorgeous?”  
A look of annoyance crossed Edward’s face.  
“I don’t like the way that man treats Thomas.” He remarked. “It’s positively predatory.”  
Sybil couldn't help but agree with him. She hadn’t warmed to him from the off, but between making crass comments and groping Thomas, he was clearly something of an arse. She hoped she could avoid him as much as possible. The Butler was looking over disapprovingly and she could tell that Thomas was in for a hard time when this was over.  
“Thomas? Could you bring some drinks over for Edward, please?”  
“Certainly, Lady Sybil.” Thomas came over, carrying the tray. Sybil took one and he offered the other to Edward.  
“Thank you.” Sybil smiled.  
“Thank you, Thomas.” Edward echoed. 

“Well Anthony and I met while we were at Cambridge.” Mabel informed them. “We were on and off for a number of years, but we got back together about three years ago and got engaged last summer.”  
“How nice for you.” Mary commented.  
“Yes.” Anthony smiled at his fiancee. “We’ve had our ups and downs, but we’re very happy with our current arrangement.”  
“If you don't mind me asking, what arrangement is that?” Henry asked.  
“We’re in an open relationship.” Mabel replied. “We’re both bisexual, so we allow each other to have other partners, but under the condition that, if we meet anyone important, we let the other know.”  
“How very modern.” Violet wrinkled her nose.  
“It’s not for everyone.” Anthony added. “But it works for us.”  
“If it works for you, then that’s all that matters.” Mary smiled.  
“Exactly.” Mabel smiled back. “Sometimes, you get a hunger that only another woman can satisfy.” She winked at Mary. Mary cleared her throat and looked down at her and Henry’s joined hands. 

Mr Carson banged the dinner gong and the room fell silent.  
“Dinner is served.” He announced sombrely.  
The guests made their way into the Dining Room, Thomas putting the tray down and guiding Edward in. 

*** *** *** 

“Well, I think this is a splendid place.” Robert enthused as Bates removed his dinner jacket and hung it up in the wardrobe.  
“It is very atmospheric.” Cora agreed. Jane picked up Cora’s hairbrush and ran it through her hair, holding the dark tresses in her other hand. “It really feels like you’re back in 1910.”  
Bates unbuttoned Robert’s costume shirt and hung it up, before helping Robert into his pyjamas.  
“Matthew’s created a fine world, we should invite him to Downton one night.”  
“I think this world is going to your head, Robert.” Cora’s lips twitched.  
“Well how often do you get to be an English aristocrat?” Robert puffed out his chest proudly. Cora rolled her eyes.  
“Thank you, Bates, you may go.” Robert dismissed him with a wave.  
“Sir.” Bates bowed and withdrew.  
“Isobel was on fine form tonight. I thought she and Violet were going to come to blows.” Cora observed.  
“Well, they’ve always been lively.” Robert shrugged.  
“Lively is an under statement. That poor Lieutenant Courtenay.” Jane helped Cora out of her dressing gown. Cora thanked her. Jane replied ‘M’lady’ and left the room.  
“She’s rather pretty, your maid.” Robert gave his wife a sideways glance. Cora smiled mischievously. 

*** *** *** 

Thomas guided Edward back to his room after the evening’s entertainment. Edward held Thomas’ arm in one hand and his stick in his other, holding it lazily in front of him, preferring to lean into Thomas. 

Edward swayed slightly. He hadn’t drunk much by comparison to some of the others, but Thomas had noted that Edward had been nervous during the meal, his nerves not helped by his being badgered by the do-gooder next to him and the old bat opposite spouting off. He had sipped his drink quickly to calm himself and had got quite tipsy as a result. Thomas had brought him water after their meal and Edward had called for Thomas as the other men retired into the Library. Thomas had assisted him in getting up with the help of Sybil and was now leading him back to his room.  
“Just a few more steps, Edward.” Thomas half-carried Edward over the threshold and led him to his bed. When Edward’s stick hit the bed, he stopped and allowed Thomas to lower him onto it.  
“Thank you.” He slurred.  
“I’m just going to dress you for bed.” Thomas informed Edward as he liberated him from his formal wear and helped him into his pyjamas. As Edward leaned into his touch, Thomas stilled. Edward was close. Too close. Thomas could feel the warmth from his breath and smell the wine on it. Even from a distance, Thomas appreciated that Edward was a very beautiful man, but to have him this close, Thomas could so easily close the distance and kiss him. 

Edward turned his face to Thomas, clearly thinking along the same lines, he uttered Thomas’ name softly, moving closer. Thomas took a moment to collect himself and, reluctantly, he moved away.  
“If that will be all.” Thomas took a step back and made to leave the room, not wanting Edward to do something he’d later regret. Edward sat motionless on the bed, a faint blush covering his cheeks. Thomas lingered by the door for a moment.  
“Goodnight, Edward.”  
“Goodnight… Thomas.” 

With that, Thomas retired to the guest bedroom, where Philip was waiting for him. 

*** *** *** 

Matthew watched Thomas climb the stairs, his mind reeling from what he had just seen. Dr Clarkson had assured him that Servants were programmed to give consent as default, that they had no thoughts or feelings of their own, that they were made only to serve their masters, no more, no less. If Thomas was really thinking, then this meant that the Servants, or at least Thomas, were sentient. This changed everything.


End file.
